1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to exercise devices that produce elliptical foot displacement.
2. The Prior State of the Art
In the field of exercise equipment, a variety of devices have been developed to strengthen and condition leg muscles commonly used for such activities as walking, running, climbing, jumping, skiing etc. Such machines include treadmills, stepping machines, and various types of sliding machines. Elliptical exercise machines have also proven to be popular exercise products.
Elliptical exercise devices provide a low impact exercise requiring a wide range of motion. However, typical elliptical exercise machines can be somewhat inflexible. In particular, forces applied on existing elliptical exercise devices are rigidly channeled into the elliptical movement of the foot supports along predefined elliptical paths. Although the predefined paths can be substantially similar to those commonly encountered during typical ambulation, they typically do not accommodate variations in gaits and strides of different users.
Accordingly, there is currently a need in the art for an improved elliptical exercise apparatus.